Its My Turn
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Aria's broken after finding out about Ezra, and theres only one person that might be able to fix her, Spencer. Aria helped her when she found out Toby was A and now its Spencers turn to return the favour.


**Sparia story, Aria's reaction when Ezra is revealed.**

Spencers pov

I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault. I am the one that told her about Ezra. But I had to tell her, because even though I hurt her by telling her, he would have been hurting her more.

She was _broken. _Beyond repair, for once, I can't _fix this. _I can't put the pieces together, and I can't make everything better.

She came to me, the night it happen. She _needed me. _I knew how she felt, I went through the same thing with Toby. I was the only one that might have been able to help. But I didn't. Because I was too busy in my own mess, in to deep with my drug addiction. I was too lost myself to help her, _then. _

Its been one week since she found out about Ezra, he knew her when they met, he knew all of us, and worst of all _he knew Alison. _He was in love with her and that was when she broke.

One week, and she hasn't even slightly gotten better. We were all scared for her. We knew she had the right to be angry, and sad. But it was a sight we never saw before, _our Aria_ so broken, so weak, we didn't know what to do, because when ever one of us, needed her, she was there, and when ever one of us broke, she would fix it, and every single time it looked like we were falling apart, she would be the strong one, push her own problems aside and help.

Now it was our turn, to help her. Now, it was _my turn to help her. _Because when I went through the same thing, she was there in a heart beat even though she was having issues with Ezra and Malcom.

So, I've kicked my bad habit, and I'm really, really, trying. It has been one week since she found out and one week since I've taken the drugs. Im doing this for her, so I can truly be there for her.

* * *

Its monday morning, a new week, and hopefully a better one. Because last week, was definitely not that great, Aria trashed Ezras apartment and at that moment we really thought that we'd had lost her, seeing the distant, emotionless look in her eyes that day, pained my heart, and it was then that I knew I had to help her no matter what the cost.

I walk into Rosewood high that monday morning, and the day starts off good. The sun is shining brightly and when I see Hanna and Emily sitting in the courtyard, smiles on their faces, its gives me hope, and maybe just maybe this day will be okay. "Hey guys" I greet the two, and sit down with them. "Hey, Spencer" Emily smiles. I wait a moment before asking the question. "Seen, Aria this morning?" I try to sound relaxed and calm, but I'm not, my palms are sweaty and my leg is shaking slightly, because I just want to see the small brunette, I just want to see her sparkling eyes, and her newest crazy outfit that she's put together for the day, _I just want to see her. _

Emily looks down and the smile that used to be on her face is no longer there. "No, not yet" Hanna answers. Looking at me sadly. I nod and check the time on my phone, its only 8:30, she could just be a little late. I think to myself. It feels like forever until Emily finally says something. "Maybe, she'll be better today" She says with a hopeful tone in her voice. "Yeah, maybe" Hanna said looking down and unsure with herself. I give Emily a weak smile. "It doesn't matter if she's better today or not, it just matters that she is _going_ to get better" I tell the two girls. And I think, I might just believe that. Hanna looks up and Emily smiles. "You're right" Emily reassures me. And if on que, we see Aria walking towards us. She doesn't look, angry, she just looks emotionless.

She sits down next to me, and gives us all a weak smile. "Hi, guys" She says. "Hey, Aria, how are you doing?" I ask her carefully and slowly. She looks up to me, meeting my eyes. And I can see something in them, not her usual sparkling happy personality, not the mad, sick look I've seen in them recently, but I see a pleading, sad, hurt look, its almost like she's silently begging me for something, but I don't know what. "F-Fine" She tells me shakily. She looks away quickly after that and just looks down at her hands in her lap. The bell rings and I'm happy that it does, I just want school to be over, so I can have a _real_ conversation with Aria.

The day goes by slowly, and I can just feel it drag on and on, lunch is quiet, and Aria doesn't eat much. Hanna and Emily tries to talk to her about normal things, avoiding the subject thats been in our heads all day, and I just sneak her comforting glances every once in a while. She smiles weakly when I do, and somewhere in her I can tell that even though there weak smiles, there also genuine.

The day finally ends, and Aria couldn't have left school any quicker. I want to talk to her, no actually, I _need_ to talk to her, because I know that all day all she's wanted to do, is just break down, and I want to be there for her when she does. So I send her a text. **hey, you should come over tonight? **I text her hoping, pleading that she'll say yes. **Idk, i have a lot of homework** I sigh as I read her reply, I know its a lie, Aria didn't put a single book in her bag at the end of the day. **Ar, i know you need a friend, and when your ready, I'm going to be there.** I send to her.

She doesn't reply to that but at least I know she got it, and at least she knows that when she's ready to talk, I'm going to be there, because no matter what it is, I'm always going to be there for Aria, no matter how sad, angry or hurt she is, and no matter what problems Im going through at the time, I will still be there for _her. _ Just like she was for me.

* * *

Its 7:00 at night and Im lying in my bed staring at my ceiling. I don't know how my life got this screwed up. Myself and my three best friends have a crazy stalker following us, and blackmailing us, my boyfriend was once revealed as that person, _I once became that person, _I got addicted to drugs for the second time, and my best friend, is so broken that it scares me. Its all Alisons fault, I think that all the time, I think that if Alison hadn't decided to befriend all of us, then our lives wouldn't be this way, but then I think to myself that if it wasn't for Alison, I wouldn't have met, Hanna, Emily and _Aria. _And without those three girls Im pretty sure my life would be even worse, so In a weird way, I guess I have to thank Ali for that.

I herd a knock at my front door at that moment and sighed loudly, Melissa was gone and my parents were on another business trip, like usual, so who could possibly be here right now. I get up from my place on my bed and walk down the stairs. I open the door and there stands Aria. I can tell that she's been crying. "I-I could really use a friend" She whispers so quietly I don't even know if I herd her right. I pull her inside gently and wrap my arms around her. "Im here" I tell her.

Arias no longer angry, or emotionless, she's just _sad _and she needs her friends, finally she's ready to ask for my help again, because one week ago she did, and I didn't help because I was too busy trying to kick my drug addiction that I couldn't help. But now I can, now I'm here.

She cries softly into my shoulder, and it takes everything in me not to start crying too. And I don't. Because Its my turn to be strong for her, and its my turn to put up a front and just _be there. _

"Its going to be okay" I tell her. She pulls back slightly to look at me. "How is it ever going to be okay again?" She asks. And honestly I don't know how its going to be okay again but I can see it in her, she doesn't want the truth right now, she just wants to hear, comforting words. So I tell her comforting words _and the truth. _"Because I'm going to make sure it is" I say. And I know it is the truth, she knows it too. Im never going to let Aria get hurt this badly ever again. I will make it better. I didn't think I could fix this, but I can, I can _fix Aria. _

**Im going to keep it as a one-shot unless i get ALOT of reviews saying they want it to continue:)**


End file.
